Espia por tu amor
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Necesitaba un espía, y buscó al único capaz de ayudarle. A cambio de que arriesgara su vida en esa misión estaba dispuesto a concederle cualquier cosa que pidiera…lo que nunca esperó fue que le pidiera a él.Una historia de guerra, amor y pasion.SLASH HD
1. Tratos

_Necesitaba un espía, y buscó al único capaz de ayudarle. A cambio de que arriesgara su vida en esa misión estaba dispuesto a concederle cualquier cosa que pidiera… lo que nunca esperó fue que le pidiera a él._

_Buscando un espía encontró un marido, a cambio de información logró un amante… en medio del horror de una guerra se alzará una vorágine de sentimientos… pasión, locura…_

_¿Conoces algún matrimonio que nunca haya dicho "te quiero"? Ellos no lo han dicho nunca._

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera asi Harry y Draco estarian juntos.

**Aviso:** Este fic es** SLASH**, o sea que contiene relaciones hombre/hombre. Si no te gusta sal de aqui ahora mismo porque no admitiré quejas. Si te gusta sigue adelante.

**Aviso 2:** En este momento el rating es **T **pero posiblemente dentro de un par de capitulos lo pase a **M** porque contendra un poco de violencia (por algo estan en guerra) y mucho sexo.

Dicho esto espero que disfruteis del fic.

_**Espía por tu amor**_

**1. Tratos**

Un joven de 19 años se encontraba observando el firmamento nocturno desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía. La cálida brisa de Agosto acariciaba su rostro, esas vacaciones Hogwarts no estaba vacío…

Hacia ya casi dos años que el colegio había cerrado, en tiempos de guerra ningún padre quería separarse de sus hijos, pero cerrado no significaba vacío… Hogwarts se había convertido en la guarida de la orden y sus aliados, sus muros habían aceptado proteger a todos aquellos que lo desearan, entre ellos aquellos Slytherins que se habían negado a seguir al Lord.

El joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro… las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que él estudiaba entre esos muros… y él había cambiado. Ahora la guerra era una lucha abierta, los mortífagos atacaban sin piedad y los ataques eran diarios. Los aurores y la orden colaboraban a menudo intentando detenerlos… él había perdido a mucha gente, gente que conocía, gente que quería, gente importante. Compañeros de colegio y miembros de la orden habían fallecido en aquella lucha… y Dumbledore. Su máximo apoyo, había muerto… su muerte significó el cierre de Hogwarts e hizo peligrar la existencia de la orden, que finalmente había acabado en sus manos, en las suyas y en las de su amigo Ron.

Hacia más de un año de eso y los días pasaban llevándose las vidas de sus seres más queridos. La guerra no daba tregua, y tras la muerte de Snape habían perdido a su único espía, ahora él sabía lo que necesitaban… para poder ganar esa guerra, para poder vencer a Voldemort… él necesitaba información, necesitaba a alguien que se infiltrara entre las filas del bando enemigo y solo había una persona a la que podía acudir.

Se oyó el chirriar de la puerta de la torre que dejó pasar a un joven de su edad… la persona a la que esperaba había llegado.

- ¿Potter? – El chico recorrió la estancia con una mirada hasta detenerse en la figura que se apoyaba en uno de los muros. – Bueno… ahora dime para que me has hecho venir.

La figura que había estado apoyada en el muro se acercó dejando que la luz de la luna le iluminara. Harry Potter había cambiado tanto que para aquellos que llevaban años sin verlo seria difícil de reconocer, poco quedaba de aquel chiquillo demasiado bajo y delgado para su edad que llevaba unos grandes anteojos redondos. Había crecido y su rostro infantil había sido sustituido por uno más adulto y atractivo, su cuerpo era delgado pero fuerte y gracias a la magia ningún cristal ocultaba ya sus verdes ojos… solo dos cosas seguían iguales logrando que cualquiera pudiera reconocer debajo de esa nueva imagen al chico que vivió, su cicatriz y su indomable cabello negro que caía sobre su rostro de forma desordenada.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, tenía mis dudas sobre si aparecerías.

El chico que estaba ante él hizo una mueca irónica que Harry ya conocía perfectamente.

- Pues ya lo ves… estoy aquí, Potter. Aunque no sepa para que me has llamado.

Su voz era más grave pero su peculiar forma de arrastrar las palabras siempre seria inconfundible. Se acercó unos pasos hasta situarse ante Harry, donde la tenue luz lunar iluminaba sus facciones. También él reflejaba el paso de los años en su cuerpo, ahora era tan alto como Harry y ya no quedaba nada de infantil en sus rasgos… sin embargo seria imposible no reconocerlo, su cabello rubio platino era único, aunque atrás habían quedado para él los días de la gomina y de los geles, ahora los mechones plateados caían de forma elegante y controlada sobre su pálido rostro… sus ojos grises aun miraban con altivez a su antiguo rival, porque había cosas que nunca, nunca cambiarían…

Harry se dispuso a ir al grano antes de que el chico se arrepintiera y diera media vuelta.

- Si te he llamado, es porque necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy. – el rubio alzó una ceja irónico, pero no le interrumpió. – Sabes que si no fuera importante jamás hubiera acudido a ti, pero lo es. Los mortífagos son cada vez más poderosos y tienen espías en todos lados, si seguimos así solo será cuestión de tiempo que perdamos… y eso no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos ¿no crees?

Draco frunció el ceño, por supuesto que no le convenía, tras la muerte de sus padres él había buscado la protección de la orden porque no deseaba seguir sus pasos. Si perdían seria su final, su propia tía se encargaría de no dejar ni rastro de él. Se removió ligeramente incomodo.

- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo, Potter? No quiero rodeos dime que quieres de mi.

Era el momento de ser directos.

- Tiene que ver mucho contigo, Malfoy. Veras… desde que perdimos a Snape estamos totalmente desinformados de las acciones de Voldemort, nos es imposible prever cuando atacará. En este instante podría estar planeado atacarnos y nosotros no nos enteraríamos hasta tenerlo encima ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? – El rubio se limitó a mirarlo esperando que le dijera claramente a donde quería llegar, así que Harry soltó la bomba. – Quiero que seas mi espía.

Todo permaneció en silencio unos instantes, hasta que… Draco rompió a reír. Harry lo miró atónito… era la primera vez que veía reír a carcajadas al rubio, y a él la situación no le parecía hilarante.

- ¿¡Como!? – Preguntó mientras intentaba parar de reír. - ¿Quieres que sea tu espía, Potter¡Debes estar de coña!

- Hablo muy en serio, Malfoy.

El rubio finalmente dejó de reír y miró arrogantemente al moreno.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudaré? – Harry iba a decir algo pero Draco le indicó con un gesto que no le interrumpiera. – Es verdad que quiero ganar esta guerra… pero ¿de que me sirve la victoria se estoy muerto? Porque sabes muy bien que lo que me estas pidiendo es una misión suicida, tarde o temprano siempre se descubre todo ¿Crees que arriesgaría mi pellejo por ti?

- Por mi no, por todos…

- ¿Por todos…? Yo no soy un gryffindor, Potter. Se bien que tu serias capaz de dar tu vida por los que te importan, pero yo no soy así. Soy un slytherin, nuestra virtud es la astucia no la valentía. Lo único que me importa salvar es mi propio pellejo, Ser tu espía equivaldría a arriesgar mi vida, me estaría metiendo entre las fauces de una serpiente… y esta serpiente es venenosa ¿Y que gano yo con esto? No solo arriesgo mi vida ¡además tendría que aceptar la marca¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Esa marca es de por vida, Potter, nada ni nadie podrá quitarla nunca de mi antebrazo ¿crees que deseo llevar para siempre una horrible marca que me señale como propiedad del señor oscuro? Eso sin nombrar además lo antiestética que es.

- Te daré lo que quieras Malfoy. – Sentenció Harry.

- ¿Lo que quiera¿Y si no quiero nada¿Te has parado a pensar que no me hace falta tu dinero?

- No me refiero solo a dinero. – Añadió Harry ya desesperado. – Te daré lo que haga falta, lo que desees… pide lo que sea. Si está en mis manos lo tendrás.

Draco calló y se limitó a mirarlo pensativo mientras sospesaba su oferta. Harry esperó. Estaba dispuesto a darle lo que pidiera, no importaba cual fuera su capricho, lo tendría… necesitaba un espía desesperadamente y él era el único capaz de hacerlo, por conseguir que accediera estaba dispuesto a todo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el rubio habló, su rostro estaba increíblemente serio y su expresión era decidida. Harry sabia que todo el mundo tenia un precio y Malfoy no iba a ser la excepción ahora solo quedaba saber cual era.

- ¿Me darás lo que te pida?

- Si esta en mis manos conseguirlo, sí.

- ¿Sea lo que sea?

La forma de preguntarlo hizo a Harry dudar por primera vez ¿Qué pensaba pedirle?

- Sí conseguiré tu capricho. Mientras no me pidas que mate a ninguno de mis amigos… te lo concederé, sea lo que sea. Te daré lo que me pidas Malfoy ¿Qué quieres?

La mirada de plata brilló momentáneamente, el rubio se acercó y le miró fijamente a los ojos mas serio que nunca, asegurándose de que el moreno entendiera todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- Te quiero a ti.

_Bueno... ¿que os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado? Enviadme un review!!!! Cuantos más reviews más rápido actualizaré._


	2. La decisión

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera asi Harry y Draco estarian juntos._

**Aviso:** Este fic es SLASH, o sea que contiene relaciones hombre/hombre. Si no te gusta sal de aqui ahora mismo porque no admitiré quejas. Si te gusta sigue adelante.

**Aviso 2:** En este momento el rating es T pero posiblemente dentro de un par de capitulos lo pase a M porque contendra un poco de violencia (por algo estan en guerra) y mucho sexo.

**2. La decisión**

- Te quiero a ti.

Las palabras habían sido claras y Harry las había oído a la perfección ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Y sin embargo, la mirada del ojigris dejaba claro que no bromeaba.

- ¿A que te refieres Malfoy?

- Bueno, creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro. Seré tu maldito espía, aceptaré la jodida marca y arriesgare mi vida… pero a cambio te quiero a ti.

Harry se tensó… de todas las cosas que el rubio le pudo haber pedido esa era una que nunca hubiera imaginado.

- ¿A mi…? Malfoy… no se si te entiendo bien… ¿tu quieres… acostarte conmigo?

- Mm… yo no lo diría así, pero sí, quiero acostarme contigo.

Harry no sabia como reaccionar, había acudido allí preparado para oír cualquier cosa, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que Malfoy pudiera pedir, cualquiera… menos esa. Y es que aun no podía creer lo que había oído ¿Malfoy quería que se acostase con él? No le hubiera extrañado de cualquier otra persona, pero ¿Malfoy? No podía ser solo eso… tenia que haber algo más...

- Entonces… - Cuestionó Harry. - ¿Si me acuesto contigo aceptaras ser mi espía?

- No. – El rubio sonrió irónicamente, sin embargo a su acompañante no le hizo mucha gracia su respuesta.

- ¿Pero no habías dicho…?

- Potter, Potter, Potter… - Harry se tuvo que resistir para no hechizarle, allí estaba de nuevo el Malfoy que tanto odiaba, estúpido e irónico. – Lo que yo he dicho es una cosa… y lo que tú has entendido es otra.

- ¿No habías dicho que me querías a mí? – El moreno empezaba a cabrearse enormemente.

- Exacto. He dicho que te quiero a ti, no que quiera acostarme contigo. Perdona que sea sincero Potter, pero no arriesgaría mi vida por un simple polvo.

- Vale… lo admito Malfoy, estoy completamente perdido.

- Bien, voy a ser claro. Solo aceptaré ser tu espía si te tengo a ti. – Malfoy le señaló para enfatizar sus palabras. – Y no me refiero a un simple polvo, Potter. Estas son mis condiciones: No quiero SOLO acostarme contigo, quiero ser tu amante, quiero ser tu pareja… y quiero ser tu marido.

Bien, ahora era oficial; Harry Potter se había perdido, no entendía nada de nada.

- ¿Tu amante?

- Potter, se que nunca has sido muy listo, pero no me hagas creer que no me has entendido. Bueno, esas son mis condiciones, sin cambios y sin negociaciones ¿Aceptas o no? – Harry no era capaz de responder nada en esos instantes. – Bien, piensatelo y ya me avisas. Al fin y al cabo eres tu quien me necesita.

Y con estas palabras Draco Malfoy dio media vuelta y elegantemente abandonó la torre de astronomía dejando tras de si a un confuso Harry Potter.

Harry se quedó un rato inmóvil en la torre, hasta que lentamente empezó a bajar, no se encontró a nadie mientras bajaba, tampoco había mucha gente en el castillo… se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor (donde dormía) cuando una voz le llamó.

- Harry, Harry…

El moreno salió de su ensimismamiento para girarse rápidamente hacia el chico que corría hacia él, el pelirrojo se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y fijo sus ojos azules en los de su mejor amigo, Harry supo que eran malas noticias.

- Un ataque… mortífagos.

Harry se disponía a ir corriendo pero Ron le detuvo.

- ¡¡NO!! Ya se han ido, no ha habido tiempo, nos acabamos de enterar, el ministerio ha hecho lo que ha podido pero nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa.

Harry miró de nuevo a su amigo. Ron seguía siendo más alto que él, siempre había sido muy alto… no había cambiado demasiado, pero aunque físicamente seguía siendo el mismo muchacho pecoso y desgarbado el pelirrojo había madurado mucho, las circunstancias le habían obligado a ello. Los días de bromas y risas habían quedado atrás y su amigo había sustituido el tablero de ajedrez por las estrategias de batalla.

- ¿Ha habido bajas?

Ron bajó la cabeza incapaz de sostener su mirada y Harry supo de inmediato que eso era malo. Ron solo evitaba mirarle cuando sabia que la noticia le dolería.

- ¿Ha habido bajas? – Repitió.

- Hay muchos… heridos… los medimagos se están ocupando… fue en un lugar concurrido.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso ¡Ron¿Hay muertos?

- Diez personas… tres de ellos muggles.

Harry calló de inmediato… diez bajas… siete magos… les estaban aniquilando lentamente, a cada ataque moría más gente.

- ¿Algún… algún conocido? – Aquella era la parte más dura, el momento de repasar el parte de bajas y ver los nombres que nunca quisiste que estuvieran allí… Harry ya tenia experiencia sobre eso y esa era la pregunta que cada vez Harry deseaba no tener que hacer, pero era necesaria. Ron le miró fijamente.

- Parvati y Padma Patil… estaban allí con sus padres. Todos han muerto.

Harry se congeló al recordar a sus compañeras… habían ido a su mismo curso, Patil iba a su propia casa… él había ido con ella al baile de cuarto curso. Podía recordar a las gemelas como si las viera en ese momento, las recordaba leyendo "Corazón de bruja", recordaba a Parvati hablando con Lavander y alabando a la profesora Trelawney…

Pasaban los años y aun no se acostumbraba a las malas noticias… aun notaba un dolor en el pecho cada vez que le notificaban una de esas muertes… pero de alguna manera ese dolor le indicaba que aun estaba vivo y que seguiría luchando mientras le quedara un aliento de vida. El día que esas muertes ya no le dolieran seria cuando debería empezar a preocuparse.

- ¿Los demás lo saben ya?

- Solo unos pocos… al resto les notificaremos mañana todas las bajas, como hacemos siempre.

Harry asintió.

- Bien, habla con Remus y organizad una reunión mañana temprano.

El pelirrojo asintió pero cuando iba a retirarse en busca de su antiguo profesor el moreno le detuvo.

- Ron… ¿y los mortífagos?

- Nada… ni una miserable baja, ni una captura. – Ambos chicos estaban afligidos y Ron no pudo evitar dejar salir su frustración. – Malditos sean Harry… ¡¡Ni siquiera hemos podido luchar¡¡No lo hemos sabido hasta que se han marchado!! Siempre nos pillan por sorpresa y así es imposible hacer algo… si al menos tuviéramos algún modo de saber cuando atacarán. Nunca creí que diría esto ¡¡pero es en estos momentos cuando añoro a Snape!!

- Tranquilízate Ron… - Harry sabia a lo que se refería Ron él llevaba tiempo sintiéndose igual, impotente, inútil… Ron era un gran estratega y en la orden había grandes magos, pero no podían hacer nada si no sabían cuando ni donde iban a ser los ataques. – Esto no volverá a suceder… la próxima vez estaremos avisados.

- ¿Com…?

Pero Harry no le dejó acabar su pregunta, dio media vuelta y se encaminó al retrato de la dama gorda.

- Avisa a Remus, yo necesito descansar.

Una vez en su habitación (la misma que un día compartió con cuatro chicos y que ahora ocupaba él solo) Harry se dejó caer en la cama exhausto y permitió que miles de pensamientos invadieran su mente. Ron le había confirmado lo que él sabia hacia mucho, necesitaban información urgentemente ¿de que servia tener un buen equipo si no podías usarlo nunca? Él sabía como conseguir la información necesaria. Recordó las palabras de Malfoy "Solo aceptaré ser tu espía si te tengo a ti. Y no me refiero a un simple polvo, Potter. Estas son mis condiciones: NO quiero SOLO acostarme contigo, quiero ser tu amante, quiero ser tu pareja… y quiero ser tu marido." No entendía el capricho del rubio, y la palabra "marido" no dejaba de retumbar en su mente, sabia que el rubio no bromeaba, sin embargo su petición no tenia sentido para él ¿casarse con Malfoy? Había estado dispuesto a concederle cualquier cosa que deseara, pero… ¿incluía eso su propia vida?

Su sueño fue ligero e intranquilo. Se levantó temprano para acudir a la reunión, fue un encuentro privado entre los principales miembros de la orden y no fue demasiado larga, pero los distintos informes de la situación no eran muy favorecedores. Los miembros de la orden no descansaban. Hagrid seguía con los gigantes y no puedo asistir, Remus informó que sus negociaciones con los hombres lobo no avanzaban, y al parecer en el ministerio no tenían ninguna pista del escondite de los mortífagos. Vamos, lo mismo que todas las semanas. Tras la reunión se dio el parte de bajas a todos los habitantes del castillo.

Harry salía de la reunión cuando su mirada chocó con la de unos ojos plateados que le observaban, con un gesto apenas perceptible para los demás le indicó que se reunirían en la torre. La mirada del rubio le indicó que lo había entendido.

Diez minutos después Harry Potter llegaba a lo alto de la torre de astronomía donde Draco ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Has tomado una decisión Potter?

Harry le miró de arriba abajo antes de volver a perderse en el mar de plata de sus ojos intentando averiguar que pasaba por la mente de su compañero. No entendía a Draco Malfoy… nunca le había entendido, cada vez que creía que le conocía, que sabia como iba a actuar… él hacia lo contrario. A Harry se le daba bien conocer a las personas, sabia como iban a reaccionar. Ron, Hermione, Remus… incluso Ojoloco… era capaz de prever sus reacciones y entender sus actos. Pero con Malfoy era diferente… con él nada tenia sentido, no era capaz de entenderle. Esa descabellada idea de ser su marido solo era otra prueba de que Draco Malfoy nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Ni siquiera sabía porque el rubio deseaba eso… de entre todas las cosas que le podía haber pedido, le había pedido a él.

- Acepto el trato.

Esa decisión estaba tomada incluso antes de que el rubio pusiera sus condiciones, estaba tomada desde que decidió que le daría cualquier cosa a cambio… y cualquier cosa era cualquier cosa.

_No es muy largo pero bueno... espero que os guste._


	3. Mortífago

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera asi Harry y Draco estarian juntos._

_**Aviso 2:** En este momento el rating es T pero en el siguiente capitulo pasara a M porque a partir de ese momento contendra violencia y sexo._

**3. Mortífago**

Harry se encontraba tumbado en su cama, estaba seguro de que esa noche tampoco dormiría bien… eran demasiadas cosas las que rondaban por su cabeza. Su mirada se perdía en los rojos cortinajes mientras su mente retrocedía una vez más a su conversación con Malfoy.

_Flash back _

- _Creo que no me has entendido bien. _

_Harry había aceptado el trato y acababa de preguntarle a Draco si quería la boda para esa misma semana, pero el rubio le había mirado como si fuera sumamente estúpido. _

- _Potter… imagina por un instante que mañana aparezco en el Gran Comedor con Granger y anunciamos nuestra boda ¿Qué pensarías? _

- _Que la has hechizado. _

- _¿Y que demonios crees que pensarían ellos si nosotros hacemos eso? – Harry asintió comprendiendo. – A menos… que quieras decirles de nuestro trato. _

- _No. – Se apresuró a negar el moreno. – No me sirve un espía que todos sepan que lo es. Nadie más que nosotros debe saber sobre tu misión. _

- _Bien, me lo imaginaba. _

_Harry empezó a entender a donde quería llegar el rubio. _

- _Así que debemos hacerles creer que todo es verdad. – Draco asintió. – Hay que fingir una relación real. _

- _¡Bien, Potter! Resultara que al final no eres tan estúpido… _

- _Malfoy… - La voz de Harry era una clara amenaza. _

- _Era un cumplido… _

- _Bien, entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer¿Fingir una relación desde el principio? _

- _Mmm… si. Pero no te preocupes, Potter, primero tengo que ocuparme de mi unión a los Caballeros de Walpurgis. _

- _¿Los que? – Harry no recordaba haber hablado de ningunos caballeros. _

- _Los mortífagos. – Explicó el rubio molesto por la ignorancia del Gryffindor. _

- _Eso será difícil, habrá que encontrarlos y convencerlos… y… _

- _Olvídate de eso Potter… yo me encargaré de todo. _

_Harry le miró sorprendido. _

- _¿Pero como los encontraras¿Y como…? _

- _Déjalo en mis manos Potter. Solo necesito aclarar una cosa. Si yo me meto en esto sabes que no saldré de allí con las manos limpias. _

_Harry asintió, lo había sabido desde el principio, sabia que no solo le pedía que arriesgara su vida, también le estaba pidiendo que matara, que se convirtiera en un asesino. Sabia que por mucho que lo intentara evitar era imposible que Draco saliera de allí completamente limpio, y el rubio era consciente de ello. _

- _Lo se. _

- _Quiera o no me voy a llenar de mierda, y no voy a poder evitarlo. Ahora lo que necesito saber es ¿si yo fuera atrapado…? Y no me refiero por los mortífagos… si me atrapara el ministerio, yo llevaría la marca y seria culpable. Si eso sucediera ¿me defenderías, Potter¿Serias capaz de dar la cara por mí? _

_El moreno le miró asombrado ¿le estaba preguntando si seria capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte? _

- _Soy un Gryffindor, Malfoy. – Harry respondió muy serio sin dejar lugar a la duda. – Ten por supuesto que daría la cara por ti. _

- _No esperaba menos de ti, Potter. – El rubio se separó de la pared en la que se había mantenido apoyado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Cuando logre ponerme en contacto con ellos te avisaré. – Ya estaba saliendo cuando se detuvo un instante y miró a Harry. - Por cierto, hagamos esto creíble. A partir de ahora llámame Draco, Harry. _

_Fin Flash back _

Ya había pasado una semana desde esa noche y en todo ese tiempo no había intercambiado más de un par de palabras con Draco, que no le había dicho nada de sus avances. Aparentemente aquella había sido solo una semana más… pero solo aparentemente, porque había algo que había extrañado a todo el mundo y es que ambos chicos habían empezado a llamarse por sus nombres. La primera vez que eso sucedió la reacción de los presentes fue apoteósica, no fue más que un saludo en el desayuno, un "Hola Harry" respondido por un "Buenos días, Draco" y cada uno se había ido por su lado, ese pequeño intercambio de palabras casi causa una hecatombe. Ojoloco que se encontraba de camino a la mesa tropezó y cayó, Tonks se cayó de la silla, a Remus casi se le salen los ojos, a Molly se le calló una bandeja, y Hermione se atragantó con el zumo mientras todo el mundo se detenía a mirarlos a ambos como si fueran dos bichos raros. Pero la reacción más graciosa fue la de Ron, escupió el zumo de calabaza y se quedo con la boca abierta mientras su rostro se iba poniendo de todos los colores posibles y empezaba a balbucear incoherencias. Harry supo que ese era el momento oportuno para terminar de desayunar y marcharse, así que se fue tranquilamente de allí como si nada hubiera pasado. Conociendo a su amigo estaba seguro que nada más irse el pelirrojo había explotado y seguramente Hermione había tenido que calmarlo. Aun así la gente se acostumbró pronto al inesperado cambio, aunque Ron seguía mirándole raro cada vez que saludaba al rubio.

Respecto a Draco, casi no había hablado con él, y en ninguna ocasión había dicho nada sobre el tema, en ninguna ocasión hasta esa misma noche… Al encontrarse en el Gran Comedor el rubio había pasado por su lado y le había susurrado unas palabras "He contactado con ellos, mañana tenemos que hablar".

Ese era el principal motivo que le mantenía despierto esa noche. Draco finalmente se había puesto en contacto con los mortífagos, y si todo iba bien seguramente pronto seria uno de ellos…

Harry casi no durmió esa noche y a la mañana siguiente estaba mucho más nervioso de lo habitual, y aunque intento ocultarlo su nerviosismo no paso desapercibido para cierto rubio.

- Harry.

El moreno saltó sorprendido al oír la voz, aun no conseguía acostumbrarse a oír su nombre en la boca del rubio. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que estaba vacío se apresuró a coger al rubio del brazo.

- Ven…

- Eh… ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A donde podamos hablar.

Rápidamente Harry lo arrastró hasta la torre de astronomía y el rubio se dejó llevar. Una vez allí Harry cerró todo e insonorizó la habitación antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su acompañante.

- ¿Qué es eso de que ya te has puesto en contacto con ellos¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué has hecho? – Miró asustado su brazo. - ¿No te habrás unido sin avisarme?

Draco se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared de piedra ignorando a su histérico compañero.

- Tranquilízate, aun no me he reunido con ellos.

- Bien, no hagas nada sin informarme.

- No pensaba hacerlo, Pot… Harry. Por eso quería hablar contigo. He conseguido contactar con los mortífagos, no quieras saber como, eso es asunto mío. – Harry asintió de mala gana, ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo. – Tengo que reunirme con ellos este viernes, si todo va bien y se tragan mi historia me marcarán esa misma noche.

Harry se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con la que el rubio hablaba del tema, él hubiera sido incapaz de hablar así de ese momento.

- ¿Qué planeas decirles? Al fin y al cabo convives con la orden ¿tienes alguna excusa creíble para ello?

- Claro que si, para ello y para nuestro matrimonio. – Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, casi había olvidado el asunto de la boda. El rubio alzó una ceja ante la reacción. – Eso si no me dejas viudo antes.

- ¿Y cual es la excusa, Malfoy?

- Draco para ti, cielo. – El rubio sonrió con sorna consiguiendo ganarse una mirada de furia de un sonrojado Harry Potter. – La excusa es sencilla, no es que sea una gran excusa, en realidad es casi la misma que usó Severus, pero es efectiva. Diré que quiero ser su espía, yo me ocupo de los detalles y los porqués, eso no te interesa, Harry. Pero en resumen me haré pasar por su espía lo que no solo explicará mi estancia aquí, sino que en general me mantendrá alejado del campo de batalla. No les interesa que nadie sepa de mi incorporación.

- Y… ¿lo de nuestro matrimonio?

- Eso es muy sencillo. Tú te encaprichas de mí y yo te uso para conseguir información. El Lord se pondrá contentísimo con la boda, te lo aseguro. Y no me pedirán que te mate, al menos inicialmente, eres demasiado importante.

- ¿Y si lo hacen¿Y si te lo ordenan?

- Bueno, entonces mi trabajo como espía habrá terminado, porque si te matara perdería a la única persona que puede defender mi inocencia ante el ministerio, y eso no me conviene.

- ¿Cuándo es la reunión¿Cómo saldrás del castillo?

- El viernes a las 12 de la noche. Para poder salir necesitaré tu ayuda, Harry. Necesito que me hagas dos trasladores, uno para salir y otro para volver.

- ¿Yo?

- Yo no puedo. Para utilizar un traslador dentro de Hogwarts se necesita una magia mucho más poderosa que para realizar un translador normal, tu eres la única persona que conozco con poder suficiente para hacerlo y no quedar destrozado. Yo podría crearlos pero usar toda esa magia me dejaría demasiado débil para afrontar mi encuentro con el Lord.

- Bien, entonces te realizare los trasladores. El de vuelta será aquí mismo ¿A donde programo el de ida?

- Limítate a programarlo fuera de los terrenos del castillo, luego yo me apareceré.

- ¿Y si te sucede algo, Malfoy¿No debería saber como encontrarte?

- No, es mejor que no. Y llámame Draco, no creo que sea tan difícil.

- Bien… Draco. El viernes tendrás los trasladores, yo estaré esperándote a tu regreso, necesito saber que ha pasado.

El rubio asintió en silencio antes de abandonar la habitación.

Durante el resto de la semana Harry consiguió comportarse con normalidad, si alguien fue capaz de notar el constante nerviosismo que sentía no dijo nada sobre ello. Cada vez que el y Draco se encontraban en una misma habitación la mirada del moreno se dirigía hacia su compañero. Nada en la actitud del rubio preveía los próximos acontecimientos, tranquilos, silencioso, orgulloso… apenas hablaba con aquellos que no fueran Slytherins, pero eso no era una novedad. Observándolo Harry se sintió orgulloso, no podía haber hecho mejor elección, había escogido al espía perfecto, alguien que nunca dejaría que supieran sus verdaderas intenciones, que nunca mostraría sus sentimientos… sonrió, su elección era perfecta. Lo que Harry no quiso pensar fue que ese mismo hombre que describía como frío e insensible iba a convertirse en su futuro marido. Ese era un tema que prefería no recordar.

El viernes llegó más rápidamente de lo que había esperado, Harry hacia rato que estaba en la torre cuando llegó el rubio. Draco llevaba una capa negra con capucha que le cubría el rostro casi por completo. Harry estaba nervioso pero el rubio parecía completamente sereno.

- Tranquilízate Potter, no eres tu quien se va.

- Estoy preocupado, será peligroso y no se que te harán.

- Pero yo sí, mi padre me lo contó una vez.- Harry que había estado dando vueltas por la habitación paró en seco. – El Lord leerá mi mente y…

- ¿¡QUE¡¡Maldito sea Malfoy¡¡Estamos perdidos!!

- Al contrario que tú, yo SI soy bueno en Oclumancia, Potter. Severus me enseñó bien. El Lord verá lo que yo quiera que vea. Cuando compruebe mi supuesta fidelidad querrá probarme con algún muggle.

- ¿Cómo? – Harry interrumpió de nuevo. - ¿Qué te hará hacer?

- No lo se, pero te aseguro que nada bueno. Seguramente tortura o muerte, o ambas cosas.

- ¿Serás capaz?

- Mi vida depende de ello, Harry. – Su semblante era serio. Sabía bien que si no era capaz seria él quien moriría. Voldemort no conocía la piedad ni el perdón. – Si todo va bien me colocará la marca, es un proceso lento y doloroso, además de que me dejará agotado mágicamente. Puede que al llegar necesite tu ayuda.

- Estaré aquí. – Afirmó Harry, luego miró su reloj nerviosamente. – Casi es la hora.

- Tranquilízate Harry, no puedes estar así hasta que vuelva. Te volverás loco.

- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme¡El éxito de la misión depende de que TÚ vuelvas vivo esta noche¡Pareces no entender la importancia que tiene este encuentro!

- Lo entiendo mejor que tu, por si lo has olvidado es mi vida la que está en juego.

- ¡Pues no lo parece! No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo…

- ¿Preferirías que temblara de miedo? – cuestionó el rubio irónicamente. – Fingir es mi fuerte Harry, por eso me escogiste. En estos momentos podría estar mil veces más nervioso y asustado que tu, y serias incapaz de notarlo.

Harry le miró entendiendo, a su manera Draco quería decirle que él también estaba asustado, que conocía la importancia de la misión… y eso le tranquilizó un poco.

- Ya es la hora. – Habló de nuevo el rubio. – Debo irme.

Con estas palabras cogió el traslador y miró fijamente a Harry, quien antes de verle desaparecer aun fue capaz de decir algo.

- Vuelve vivo, Draco.

Luego Draco desapareció dejando a Harry solo y preocupado.

Las horas siguientes fueron un martirio para Harry, el estar allí sin saber que estaba pasando le volvía loco, los minutos parecían horas y las horas años… Cuando sus pies ya no eran capaces de sostenerle dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación y se sentó en el suelo. No podía hacer más que esperar. Inconscientemente la mente de Harry retrocedió al instante que conoció al rubio, analizando cada uno de sus recuerdos.

La primera vez que vio a Malfoy fue en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, era un niño atractivo, no muy alto, de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, su voz sonaba aburrida y arrastraba las palabras, no dejó de hablar ni un solo instante de cosas que Harry no entendía. Desde el principio se llevaron mal, primero habló despectivamente de Hagrid, la única persona que había tratado bien a Harry hasta ese momento, más tarde el rubio había intentado llamar su atención en el tren, se había mostrado amable con él, pero su forma de tratar a Ron no le había gustado. Aquel día ambos iniciaron una enemistad que duraría durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts… En su segundo año en Hogwarts el rubio ya expresó claramente sus deseos de que los hijos de muggles murieran, y lo sucedido con su padre no ayudó a mejorar la relación de ambos jóvenes, que año tras año empeoraba.

Durante sus siete años en Hogwarts la rivalidad entre ambos fue legendaria, sus peleas, insultos y duelos eran algo diario, en especial tras la detención de Lucius Malfoy en su quinto curso, detención de la que Draco siempre culpó a Harry. Sorprendentemente, tras la muerte de ambos padres del rubio a mediados de su séptimo curso, las peleas entre ambos se volvieron más esporádicas. El colegio cerró ese mismo año tras un ataque mortífago donde murió el propio Dumbledore. Tras su cierre, Hogwarts se convirtió en la sede de la orden y acordaron ofrecer protección y asilo a todos aquellos que lo desearan, incluidos aquellos Slytherins que no desearan unirse al lado oscuro. Harry aun podía recordar perfectamente el momento en que McDonagall le dijo que algunos slytherins habían decidido quedarse, lo último que esperó al volverse hacia donde se encontraban las serpientes fue encontrarse con esos ojos de plata que le observaban fijamente.

Draco Malfoy tenia sus propias razones para no querer unirse a los mortífagos, Harry sabia que eran más que las que confesó, pero eso no importaba porque nada más vio al rubio se tranquilizó, soltando el aire que no sabia que había estado sosteniendo. En esos casi dos años sus encuentros habían sido casi inexistentes… en las comidas, las reuniones y alguna vez en los pasillos, y en todos ellos se habían limitado a ignorarse, exceptuando algún comentario mordaz durante alguna reunión. Y a pesar de sus escasos encuentros a Harry le agradaba saber que en contra de todas sus predicciones el rubio estaba allí.

Harry seguía perdido en sus recuerdos cuando oyó un sonido, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, ese solo podía ser Draco. Harry no tardó demasiado en encontrar a la negra figura que se alzaba a unos metros de él.

Los ojos verdes se cruzaron con la mirada de plata y el gesto del rubio le asustó.

- ¡Draco! – La capa que llevaba el rubio había caído dejando ver sus ropas completamente empapadas de sangre.

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior. Espero que os haya gustado._


	4. Tu parte del trato

_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que os guste el capitulo. Va dedicado a todos los que me dejasteis reviews, porque aunque no suelo tener tiempo de contestarlos los leo todos y me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_Aviso, en este capitulo hay **violencia**._

**4. Tú parte del trato**

- ¡Draco!

La ropa del rubio estaba completamente empapada de sangre. Harry corrió hasta él preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Estas herido¿Te han descubierto?

El moreno empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Draco en busca de una herida, se encontraba histérico, pero el rubio le detuvo mientras le miraba tranquila y fríamente.

- No estoy herido, Harry. La sangre no es mía.

El moreno, que seguía buscando la herida, se detuvo en seco y le observó sorprendido. Tanta sangre…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada que no predijera. – Su voz sonaba cansada, y se sujetaba fuertemente el antebrazo izquierdo, la mirada de Harry se detuvo allí un instante. – Todo ha salido como esperaba. Pero vámonos de aquí, no es un buen sitio para conversar.

- Tienes razón, ven conmigo.

Era tarde, la gente dormía… y el guardia de turno se encontraría en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, esperando por si había alguna noticia... no había peligro de que nadie los encontrara en los pasillos. Harry llevó a Draco hasta la sala de los menesteres, el rubio ya la había visto en su quinto curso (cuando lo del ED), pero esta vez era muy diferente… era una cálida sala con una chimenea y un sofá, y al fondo de la habitación una gran y mullida cama. Harry tuvo que explicarle que la sala cambiaba a voluntad. El rubio se sentó en silencio perdiendo su mirada en la chimenea apagada.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Draco? Quiero saberlo todo.

- Cuando llegué…

_Flash Back_

_Draco se apareció en un oscuro bosque, miró a su alrededor buscando entre las sombras a la persona que debía estar esperándole. Entonces lo vio, de entre los altos árboles surgió una delgada figura de aire orgulloso._

- _Hemos estado esperando este momento ansiosamente, ya pensábamos que te habíamos perdido. – Unos astutos ojos oscuros resplandecieron en la oscuridad._

- _Theodore… soy un Malfoy. Me asombra que verdaderamente me creyeras parte de esa escoria. – La voz de Draco fue fría y segura, escupía veneno y desprecio en cada palabra, dejando absolutamente clara su posición._

- _No te ofendas, pero por un instante casi lo creí._

- _Entonces me asegurare de que en el futuro nadie vuelva a dudar. Pero no he venido a charlar… no deberíamos hacer esperar al Señor Tenebroso._

- _No, no deberíamos. Sígueme. – Theodore Nott dio media vuelta y guió a Draco por entre los árboles. – Se de alguien que se alegrara mucho de verte._

_Draco podía imaginar a quien se refería. Sus sospechas se verificaron cuando llegaron a un claro, donde les esperaba un selecto grupo de mortífagos, y entre ellos orgullosa y sublime se encontraba la única mujer a la que Draco hubiera preferido no volver a ver. Tan hermosa y terrible como la recordaba, su largo cabello negro enmarcaba su pálido rostro desde donde unos hermosos ojos azules le miraban con ese deje de locura que la caracterizaba… parecía la amante del mismísimo diablo._

- _Draco. – Su voz era fría y serena, se acercó lentamente al chico que le sostuvo fríamente la mirada._

- _Tia Bella. – Su tono era totalmente impersonal, nada que dejara percibir el desagrado que la mujer le producía._

_Ella se acercó hasta él y sujetando con fuerza el rostro del rubio lo acercó hasta ella._

- _-Nunca… - La locura brillaba en sus ojos azules. – Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así._

_Él se limitó a sonreír irónicamente, ventajas de pertenecer a la familia… sabia que Bellatrix Lestrange no dudaría un instante en matarlo si conocía su traición, pero hasta que eso sucediera gozaría de oportunidades y privilegio que de otra manera no hubiera obtenido jamás._

- _Sra Lestrange, el Señor Oscuro nos espera. Intervino Theodore._

_La mención del Lord hizo reaccionar a la mujer, que soltando a su sobrino dio media vuelta rápidamente._

- _Vamos Draco, no le hagamos esperar._

_Nadie habló durante el recorrido, todo estaba oscuro y Draco apenas era capaz de distinguir los lugares por donde iban, entraron en un castillo abandonado y tras recorrer infinidad de corredores vacíos y polvorientos, se detuvieron ante una puerta. Draco supo que estaba ahí… ahí estaba el Señor Tenebroso._

_Bellatrix fue la primera en entrar y los demás se apresuraron a secundarla. La mujer se arrodilló ante el Lord, Draco imitándola también lo hizo, fue al alzar la mirada cuando por primera vez vio a Voldemort ante si. Su piel era blanquecina y escamosa, sus ojos del rojo de la sangre, y donde debería estar la nariz solo había dos orificios alargados… una serpiente, ese fue el primer pensamiento de Draco, aquel ser tenia más de reptil que de humano. Ocultó su desagrado bajo su máscara de indeferencia… aquella mascara que su padre le había enseñado antes que a caminar, antes que a hablar… y que había ido perfeccionando hasta no dejar que ningún sentimiento escapara de ella._

- _Tardasteis. – Su voz también era serpenteante y no parecía contento._

- _Mi Lord… _

_Bella se agachó más si eso era posible, pero el Lord ya no tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. Se limitó a indicarle con un gesto que se levantara, ella lo hizo de inmediato._

- _No importa, pero que no suceda de nuevo. – Su voz era una clara amenaza, sin embargo parecía más interesado en su nuevo seguidor, en quien fijó su mirada. – Acércate. – El rubio obedeció de inmediato y caminó seguro y orgulloso hacia él. – Eres igual que tu padre… me serás útil._

_Sus ojos rojos lo miraron con más intensidad y Draco supo lo que intentaba hacer… legeremancia. Podía cerrarle su mente, pero eso seria como declarar que tenia algo que ocultar, así que le dejó entrar n sus recuerdos… dejó que lo viera todo, cualquier detalle por intimo que fuera… solo ocultó una cosa… sus últimas conversaciones con Harry, y sus planes… los ocultó y protegió dejando ver al lord todo lo demás de modo que no fuera capaz de imaginar que había algo que le ocultaba. Falsifico sus sentimientos haciéndose parecer fiel, ahora solo quedaba que el lord mordiera el anzuelo, y por la forma de mirarlo al terminar su inspección Draco supo que lo había hecho._

- _Creo que nos serás mas útil de lo que imaginaba, Draco ¿Te has ganado su confianza?_

- _Si la pregunta es si me he hecho amigo de los leones, la respuesta es no. No seria convincente si ahora intentara acercarme a ellos. Pero se que no desconfían de mi, y creo que al menos he conseguido la confianza de Potter._

_El Señor Tenebroso dejó escapar una corta risa fría y siniestra._

- _Ese niñato siempre es tan confiado… gánate su confianza Draco. Él te dará información._

_El Lord continuó hablando un rato, Draco escuchaba paciente mientras Bellatrix asentía emocionada en todo momento. El rostro del rubio no cambió, no mostró alegría ni tristeza, no se mostró de acuerdo ni en contra, se limitó a escuchar en silencio como su plan daba resultado. El Lord no lo quería en batalla, le era más útil como espía, cerca de Potter pero sin dañarlo… Todo según sus planes. _

_Y antes de darse cuenta Draco se encontraba ante su prueba de ingreso. Dos jóvenes muggles estaban atadas a sus pies llorando y suplicando por su vida. Bellatrix no paraba de reír emocionada mientras los demás mortífagos le observaban ansiosos de verle en acción… y el Lord dio la orden "Tortúralas, llévalas hasta el borde de la locura, mutílalas hasta que estén casi muertas, y solo entonces te permitiré acabar con sus vidas. Diviértete."_

_La sola idea le dio ganas de vomitar, una mueca de asco se instalo en su rostro, pero lo disimuló haciéndoles creer que ese gesto iba dirigido a las jóvenes. Él nunca había matado a nadie, nunca había torturado ni mutilado, pero esa sesión le hizo parecer un completo experto. Los hechizos se sucedían uno tras otro…crucios, sectusempras, y todo aquel hechizo oscuro que pudiese dañar, enloquecer, mutilar… los gritos desesperados de las jóvenes retumbaban en sus oídos, las enloquecidas risas de Bellatrix resonaban con la misma intensidad… las jóvenes se retorcían ante sus ojos, lloraban, gritaban, suplicaban una piedad que nunca obtendrían… se rompían en pedazos… su sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor, pronto la sala era un mar de roja sangre, él mismo estaba completamente manchado… era una imagen grotesca, pavorosa, horrible… y él permanecía allí de pie, lanzando un hechizo tras otro, sin moverse, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como si fuera ajeno al dolor que desataba…no dejaría que su mano temblara, no se desmoronaría, no se permitiría un solo pensamiento de piedad… su vida y su misión dependían de ello. No paró hasta que la propia voz del Lord lo detuvo._

- _Basta… - Parecía orgulloso y en cierta forma "alegre" – Lo has hecho bien, mátalas._

_Draco les lanzó un Avada sin dudarlo un instante._

_Voldemort sonrió y Bella se acercó a su sobrino con una expresión de locura deformando su bello rostro._

- _Hacia años que no disfrutaba de un espectáculo como este ¡¡asombroso!!_

- _Es un digno sobrino tuyo, Bellatrix. – Afirmó el Lord. – Y el perfecto sucesor de su padre._

_Draco sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Los favoritos del Lord siempre habían sido Bellatrix, Lucius y Snape. Este último lo había traicionado, Lucius había muerto y solo Bella seguía a su lado. Que el Lord lo comparara con su padre y su tía significaba que aun antes de ser marcado ya se había ganado un importante lugar entre los mortífagos. Eso era bueno._

_Pronto olvidaron a las jóvenes muertas, y se centraron en un tema más importante… la marca tenebrosa._

_Mas tarde lo único que Draco seria capaz de recordar de todo el proceso seria el intenso dolor y el olor a quemado de su piel. Se había mantenido sereno todo el rato, negándose a gritar aunque el alma entera le clamara hacerlo, dolía más que nada que hubiera sentido antes, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo ante los mortífagos allí reunidos. Podía oír reír a Bellatrix, aunque su vista estaba nublada por el dolor. Cuando todo acabó el brazo aún le dolía terriblemente pero ya no se sentía morir. Vio impresión y respeto en la mirada de los otros mortífagos y recordaba la sonrisa orgullosa del Lord al comunicarle._

- _Felicidades, Draco Malfoy. Eres la segunda persona que soporta el dolor sin gritar._

- _Bienvenido a casa. – Y con esas palabras Bella volvió a reír estruendosamente con aquella risa que tanto odiaba su sobrino._

_Fin Flash Back_

Draco resumió los hechos de forma simple y sencilla, y aun así Harry quedó totalmente horrorizado, aunque no lo demostró. Sabia lo que iba a pasar, sabia que Draco tendría que matar… pero que torturaran a la gente… era enfermizo. El rubio no había entrado en detalles pero por el estado de su ropa Harry sabia que no se había limitado a los crucios.

- Bien… ahora ya estoy dentro. Supongo que solo queda esperar.

- Si. – Asintió Harry. – Por el momento nos limitaremos a esperar a que te llame de nuevo, y debemos pensar que clase de información podemos mostrarle y cual hay que ocultar. – Dirigió una mirada al chico que seguía con la mirada fija en el hueco de la chimenea. – A no ser… que te hayas arrepentido.

Para sorpresa del moreno Draco se limitó a reír irónicamente.

- Es tarde para echarse atrás Harry. Además… tenemos un trato. – La mirada del rubio le recorrió por completo. – Y yo ya estoy cumpliendo mi parte.

Harry entendió rápidamente al rubio. Draco quería que él cumpliera con su parte del trato, quería que se acostara con él. El moreno volvió a sorprenderse ante el pensamiento, no es que el rubio le desagradara ¡al contrario! Ni siquiera él podía negar que el rubio era uno de los chicos más atractivos que conocía, tampoco le importaba que fuera un hombre, ya que él había tenido amantes de ambos géneros, era que tras tantos años de insultos y peleas le resultaba extraño realizar un acto como ese con él.

- ¿Es una insinuación?

- Llámalo como quieras. Pero es horas de que tu empieces a cumplir con tu parte.

Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron así un rato, gris y verde, plata y esmeralda, hielo y fuego, serpiente y león… los dos chicos más deseados del mundo mágico uno frente al otro…

- Eso no será un problema, Draco.


	5. La otra parte del trato

**5. La otra parte del trato**

- Eso no será un problema, Draco.

Y tras estas palabras Harry eliminó el corto espacio que había entre ellos haciendo que ambas bocas se encontraran. Fue extraño sentir los suaves labios del que durante años fue su Némesis, esos labios desde donde tantas veces se habían insultado el uno al otro, pero eso no tenia importancia ahora. Harry tenia al deseado Draco Malfoy para si por deseo expreso de este, y lo deseaba… no importaba cuanto lo odiara, ni tampoco la razón que los había llevado a esa situación, aun así lo deseaba…

Draco no se hizo esperar, y nada más sentir los labios de su rival sobre los suyos se apresuró a posar una mano en la nuca del chico y la otra en su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia si. Sus bocas se unían deseosas de más, y pronto ese simple roce no era suficiente. Harry abrió más sus labios dándole la oportunidad a Draco de penetrar en su boca, oportunidad que el rubio no desaprovechó, empezando a investigar con su lengua la calida cavidad. No tardó en encontrarse con la juguetona lengua de su compañero uniéndose en una calida batalla donde ambos ganaban. A medida que el beso se iba profundizando y aumentando en intensidad y pasión Draco fue acercando a Harry cada vez más hacia él, hasta que ambos torsos estuvieron completamente pegados.

Pronto los besos dejaron de ser suficiente. Las manos de Draco se hundieron bajo la camisa del moreno consiguiendo que este se estremeciera y se pegara más a él. Se separaron un instante que el rubio aprovecho para deshacerse de la camisa de su compañero, para volver de nuevo a capturar su boca en un ansioso beso. Harry le apretó contra si, y este ni corto ni perezoso se sentó sobre él consiguiendo que el moreno soltara un gemido ante el contacto de sus durezas. Las manos de Draco tocaban y acariciaban el trabajado torso de su acompañante, lentamente una de ellas bajó por su abdomen hasta terminar deslizándose dentro de su pantalón. Harry lanzó un gemido que el rubio silenció con sus labios, las manos del moreno se introdujeron bajo la camisa de Draco acariciando la suave piel que se le ofrecía. La camisa fue retirada, dejando el camino libre a la ansiosa boca de Harry, que rápidamente centró su atención en los pezones del rubio. Pero Draco tenía prisa y quería más, e ignorando las quejas de Harry se alejó.

- ¿Draco?

El rubio le tendió la mano mientras con un leve gesto señalaba la enorme cama. Harry tomó su mano y nada más levantarse volvió a besarle mientras le dirigía hacia el lecho donde se dejó caer sobre Draco que sonreía pícaramente. El moreno empezó un recorrido de besos que inicio en su mandíbula y bajó por su pecho hasta llegar a los molestos pantalones que detuvieron su marcha. Sin dudarlo se apresuró a deshacerse de ellos, dejando al rubio con unos ajustados bóxers negros. Subió de nuevo hasta sus labios que atrapó hábilmente, mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del rubio por encima de la fina tela. Draco dejó escapar un leve gemido y de un rápido movimiento cambió las posiciones dejando a Harry debajo. Le sonrió maliciosamente.

- Yo creo que esto sobra… - Susurró llevando su mano hasta la cintura del pantalón de Harry y rozando su excitado miembro en el proceso. - ¿no crees Harry?

No esperó su respuesta, y metió la mano dentro de los pantalones al mismo tiempo que devoraba la boca del moreno ahogando los gemidos de este ante las caricias que el rubio empezó a propinar a su miembro.

Pronto la ropa que les quedaba a ambos termino por desaparecer, dejándoles frente a frente, completamente desnudos por primera vez. Antes de que Harry fuera capaz de prever sus movimientos Draco había tomado su miembro en su boca tragando todo lo que fue capaz. Harry gimió mientras tomaba el suave cabello del rubio entre sus manos y le forzaba a moverse. Draco se dejó conducir metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca al ritmo que su compañero le indicaba. Cuando el rubio finalmente lo sacó de su boca Harry gimió con frustración. Draco le ignoró y subió hasta la oreja del moreno que mordió suavemente antes de susurrarle al oído.

- Mm… estas muy bien dotado Potter, no ha habido manera de que pudiera tragármela entera.

Las susurrantes palabras del rubio unidas a las caricias sobre su cuerpo excitaron enormemente a Harry que tomó de nuevo la boca de Draco mientras lentamente le colocaba de nuevo debajo de él. El rubio se dejó hacer sin dejar de recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Sus bocas se buscaban con ansias, sus manos tocaban y acariciaban disfrutando del suave calor de sus cuerpos. Ambos cuerpos pegados, calientes y ligeramente sudorosos… sus hombrías se rozaban haciéndoles gemir. Una de las manos de Harry se deslizó hasta la pierna del rubio, lentamente las caricias se desviaron hacia la zona interior del muslo, consiguiendo que Draco abriera ansioso sus piernas. El moreno dudó un instante, todavía inseguro de los deseos del rubio. Su mano acarició peligrosamente la zona cercana a su entrada logrando que los besos se volvieran más ardientes y apasionados, esta fue la única prueba que necesitó para asegurarse de que a su compañero no le importaba que asumiera el papel dominante. Sin previo aviso murmuró unas palabras e introdujo un dedo en el pequeño orificio. Draco se arqueó ligeramente, ni siquiera fue consciente de que Harry acababa de hacer magia sin varita para invocar el hechizo lubricante.

Harry fue introduciendo varios dedos, pero el rubio quería más y lo quería ahora.

- Hazlo ya.

No era un pedido ni una sugerencia, era una clara orden que a Harry le encantó obedecer. Sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio y abrió más sus piernas posicionándose entre ellas. Draco elevó las caderas ofreciéndole un mejor ángulo y Harry le penetró logrando que el rubio gimiera fuertemente mientras se arqueaba de placer. El moreno se quedó inmóvil un breve momento acostumbrándose a la calidez y estrechez que ese cuerpo le proporcionaba, momento que aprovecho para observar a su amante. Aquel no era otro polvo más, no era una persona cualquiera, el que se encontraba bajo él era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba desnudo y sudado, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos, en ese instante a Harry le pareció la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

- Muévete. – La voz del rubio era más grave debido al deseo, y movió su cuerpo para reafirmar sus palabras, sacando a Harry de su ensoñación y logrando que empezara a moverse.

Sus cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo acoplándose a la perfección, las uñas del slytherin se enterraron en la espalda de su compañero, sus bocas se buscaban ahogando en ellas los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de sus gargantas, Harry dirigió una de sus manos hacia el miembro del rubio y empezó a acariciarlo al ritmo de las embestidas consiguiendo que ambos se corrieran en pocos minutos. Harry se dejó caer sobre Draco completamente exhausto y ambos se quedaron inmóviles recuperando el aliento. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente Harry se movió saliendo del cuerpo de su compañero y tumbándose a su lado. Había sido un día largo y agotador y ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

Harry despertó sintiendo un cálido cuerpo a su lado, era extraño, ya que nunca se quedaba a dormir con sus conquistas, solo eran polvos fugaces de los que se deshacía de inmediato. Abrió perezosamente los ojos para fijarse en la figura que dormía tranquilamente a su lado… solo necesitó ver su inconfundible cabello rubio platino para recordar quien era. Le observó un rato, allí completamente desnudo, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayéndole delicadamente sobre el rostro Draco Malfoy se veía muy hermoso… casi parecía un ángel. Sonrió ante la incoherencia de sus propios pensamientos, ya que sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía muy poco de angelical. Recorrió con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo cuando de repente sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto determinado. Allí, sobre su antebrazo relucía terrible e impactante la marca tenebrosa. La noche anterior no había reparado en ella, pero ahora la veía con sorprendente claridad. Sintió un nudo en el estomago mientras su mirada era incapaz de alejarse de aquel horrible símbolo que mancillaba de forma grotesca la pálida piel.

- No es muy bonita ¿verdad?

Harry sobresaltado le miró rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio había despertado. Al principio se sintió un poco incomodo al sentir los ojos grises fijos en él, así que volvió a fijar su mirada en la marca, la prueba de que finalmente había conseguido su propósito, tenia un espía…

- ¿Duele? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a tocar la marca. Pero Draco se apresuró a alejar el brazo.

- Ahora ya no.

Draco se levantó quedando sentado en la cama. Harry miró su reloj, aun era temprano, no debían haber dormido más de media hora… estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el suave sonido del deslizar de una capa le hizo volverse. Draco se había levantado y se había colocado la capa como única prenda para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Hizo ademán de irse pero la voz de Harry le detuvo.

- ¿Y tu ropa?

El rubio miró las prendas tiradas por el suelo, estaban llenas de sangre… con un breve movimiento de varita las hizo arder hasta convertir en cenizas.

- No hay que dejar pruebas.

Y ajustándose nuevamente la capa abandonó la habitación.

Harry se mantuvo unos minutos más en la habitación, sabia que ya era hora de levantarse pero no tenia ganas de tener que volver a la rutina diaria, su mirada se detuvo en las cenizas que seguían allí, sabia que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles de ahora en adelante, la información estaba a su alcance pero aun tenia que aprender a controlarla. Harry se vistió y abandonó la habitación. No tenía tiempo de regresar a su dormitorio, así que decidió arreglarse un poco en los baños cercanos antes de reunirse con sus hombres. Se dirigía hacia allí cuando se encontró con Remus.

- Harry… ahora iba a buscarte.

- Si, Hagrid ha vuelto. Esta en la sala de reuniones.

Hagrid había vuelto… eso significaba que traería noticias de los gigantes.

- Bien. Llévame con él. ¿Los demás lo saben?

- Si, los acabo de avisar.

Ambos se apresuraron en llegar a la sala, donde ya les esperaban los principales miembros de la orden.

- Hagrid. – Harry se apresuró en saludar al semigigante. – Me alegro de verte.

- Yo también, Harry.

- Bien… - con voz más seria se giró hacia los demás. – Sentaos.

Él como siempre se sentó junto a Ron. El pelirrojo le observaba irónicamente.

- ¿Sucede algo, Ron? – Preguntó el moreno en voz baja.

- Nada… es que… - sonrió levemente. – parece que esta noche te has divertido.

No fue hasta entonces que Harry se fijó en su propio aspecto, la camisa desabrochada, la capa mal puesta y el cabello mas revuelto de lo habitual, eso sin contar con los diversos chupetones que quedaban a la vista. El moreno se apresuró a ponerse bien la ropa intentando ocultar las marcas.

- Si, supongo que si.

- Espero que no se te ocurriera salir solo del castillo, sabes que es peligroso.

- Tranquilízate Ron, no he salido del castillo.

Ron le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nadie podía entrar en el castillo sin el permiso de la orden, eso tenia que significar que Harry había pasado la noche con alguien de dentro. Pero el pelirrojo no pudo seguir hablando ya que una vez todos se encontraron en su sitio la reunión empezó. Hagrid les informó de sus avances con los gigantes, las negociaciones prosperaban bastante, pero las opiniones se encontraban divididas. Hagrid había vuelto para pedir información sobre como llevar la situación. Esa misma noche volvería a partir acompañado de Grawp y Máxime que en esos momentos se encontraba arreglando unos asuntos en Londres. Tras casi una hora terminaron de aclarar los últimos detalles y se dirigieron al comedor, donde se serviría el desayuno. Iban hacia allí cuando Ron volvió a sacar el tema que Harry creía olvidado.

- ¿No me vas a decir quien ha sido?

- No. – Harry sonrió por la insistencia de su amigo, pero no podía contarle le verdad a Ron.

- Vamos… lo averiguaré de todas formas… Oh… vamos… solo dime si era hombre o mujer…

- Esta vez era un hombre.

- Aaaaghh… - Ron hizo una breve expresión de asco mientras se sentaban en la mesa. Los gustos de su amigo aun le seguían pareciendo extraños. – Al menos eso reduce un poco la lista de posibilidades. – Ron miró a su alrededor. – Solo habrá unos treinta hombres.

El tiempo en que cuatro grandes mesas ocupaban el comedor había pasado, ahora solo había una mesa enorme. Habría entre 50 y 60 personas en el castillo, algunos eran miembros de la orden, otros eran personas que habían pedido su protección.

Cuando llegaron a sus asientos habituales Hermione se encontraba medio oculta entre libros y enfrascada en la lectura de unos pergaminos.

- No se como siempre llegas antes si salimos al mismo tiempo de las reuniones. – Se quejó Ron mientras se servia abundantemente. - ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Qué estas buscando Hermione? – Preguntó Harry a la chica.

- Es sobre ese nuevo hechizo del que hemos recibido noticias, el imperio mejorado que están usando los mortífagos. Intento averiguar como lo hacen para ser capaces de contrarrestarlo.

- No encontrarás nada en esos libros. – Aseguró Harry observando los gruesos volúmenes.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Esos libros que estas mirando son de la sección prohibida… y esa es la única sección de la biblioteca que he leído. Te aseguro que en esos libros no dice nada del imperio mejorado. Además dudo mucho que esa información la hayan sacado de libros que estén al alcance de todo el mundo.

Hermione suspiró y apartó los libros y pergaminos para empezar a servirse el desayuno. Fue entonces cuando miró a su compañero y reparo en algo.

- Harry…

- ¿Si?

- No habrás salido del castillo solo ¿verdad?

Harry la miró sin entender la pregunta, pero Ron si lo hizo lo que provocó que casi se atragantara de la risa.

- Tranquila Hermione, al parecer Harry se divirtió en el castillo. Pero no me quiere decir con quien.

- Oh… - Se quejo el moreno ¿Tan evidente era? – Dejadlo ya… tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer… estamos en guerra, no lo olvidéis.

- No lo olvidamos ni por un segundo Harry. – Asintió Hermione. – Pero no creas que no me doy cuanta de que estas intentando cambiar de tema.

Harry pareció rendirse. Su mente daba vueltas, si él y Draco debían fingir una relación ese era un buen inicio. Aun esperaría un poco antes de decirles a sus amigos quien era su "novio", pero podía ir preparando el terreno.

- No puedo deciros ahora quien es. Antes tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿Él? ¿Es un él? – Hermione miró a su alrededor como si esperara ver una flecha señalando a ese "él" pero eso no sucedió. - ¿Y porque no nos lo puedes contar? Siempre nos lo acabas confesando…

- Esta vez es distinto. – Aquel era el momento perfecto para empezar con un poco de teatro. – Veréis… esta vez no es solo un polvo… él me interesa de verdad.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos… eso si era una novedad. Era la primera vez desde que empezó la guerra que veían interesarse a Harry por algo más que sexo. En todo este tiempo toda su vida sentimental (o más bien sexual) se había basado en algunas noches de sexo desenfrenado para liberar la presión de la guerra, pero nunca nada más.

- ¡¡Pues si te interesa más razón para decírnoslo!!

- No hasta que hable con él. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que contactar con el ministerio. Sigo esperando los informes que prometieron y no llegan.

Harry se marchó dejando a Ron y Hermione confusos y sorprendidos. La chica sonrió mientras veía alejarse a su amigo.

- Es bueno que haya encontrado a alguien.

- Si, últimamente lo veía muy apagado. Ha estado tan inmiscuido en la guerra que nunca ha tenido tiempo para nada más. Es sorprendente que desee una relación con alguien.

- Si. Me pregunto quien será.

Unas sillas a la derecha un chico rubio les observaba disimuladamente. Al parecer Harry ya había puesto en marcha el plan, por ahora lo dejaría en sus manos.


End file.
